Tygra
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Tygra (2011). Tygra is one of the older, more experienced ThunderCats. He is head of the ThunderCat council and next in line for the title of "Lord of the ThunderCats" in the event of Lion-O's demise. A trained architect, he designed Cats Lair, and many of the other structures built by the team. He is also a scientist and a chemist. He possesses special mind powers, allowing him to conjure up illusions and make others believe that something is happening. Using the power requires a great deal of advanced preparation and it drains him. Because of that, he rarely uses it. Tygra goes through the most changes in his age. He is aged into an old man in the Cave of Time on Third Earth. He is later dropped into the Canyon of Youth on New Thundera twice. He also fell victim to the addictive fruit produced by Silky (Mumm-Ra in disguise) and the addictive power of the Keystone as well as become hypnotized by the Vampire Mermaid. Weapons and Equipment His weapon is the Bolo Whip, which he wraps it around himself when he wants to become invisible. It also shoots energy blasts from the three-pronged tip. It retracts into a compact six-inch sheath. The whip can be extended and made to act more solid. Quotes "Strength alone is never enough to succeed." "Good is not that easily defeated by evil." "Rules are only meaningful if people agree to follow them. Otherwise, they're just words." "Now you see me... now you don't!" "Never expect a favour for a favour." Original Concept Designs Original Concept Art - Tygra - 001.jpg Original Concept Art - Tygra - 002.jpg 49092697_354817731767790_2692998662719537152_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 49390089_354817121767851_1248358619976564736_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 53790536_385756988673864_2505697866245210112_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 60614146_414513135798249_3948853606945390592_n.png|Thundercats Arts 56842876_399723653943864_7642948617388425216_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 72115545_3012089855532351_3993681451924062208_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 73025841_501159200466975_7555094709161426944_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 73458785_3099838646757471_5902288038351863808_n.jpg|Thundercats Arts Appearances 001. Exodus 002. The Unholy Alliance 003. Berbils 004. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 005. Trouble With Time 006. Pumm-Ra 008. The Tower of Traps 009. The Garden of Delights 010. Mandora – The Evil Chaser 011. The Ghost Warrior 012. The Doomgaze 013. Lord of the Snows 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 015. The Time Capsule 016. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 017. All That Glitters 018. Spitting Image 019. Lion-O's Anointment First Day: Trial of Strength 020. Mongor 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up the Challenge 023. Mandora and the Pirates 024. The Crystal Queen 025. Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 026. Safari Joe 027. Return of the Driller 028. Turmagar the Tuska 029. Sixth Sense 030. Dr. Dometone 031. The Astral Prison 032. Queen of 8 Legs 033. Dimension Doom 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 038. The Demolisher 039. Feliner - Part I 040. The Wolfrat 041. Excalibur 042. Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 043. Secret of the Ice King 044. Sword in a Hole 045. Feliner Part - II 046. Good And Ugly 047. Divide and Conquer 048. The Micrits 049. Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 050. The Super Power Potion 051. The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin 052. Tight Squeeze 053. Monkian's Bargain 054. Out of Sight 055. Jackalman's Rebellion 056. The Mountain 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 059. The Trouble With ThunderKittens 060. Mumm-Rana 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 063. The Shifter 064. Dream Master 065. Fond Memories 066. ThunderCats Ho! - Part I 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 068. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 075. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part V 076. Catfight 077. Psych Out 078. The Mask of Gorgon 079. Mad Bubbler 080. Together We Stand 081. Ravage Island 082. Time Switch 083. The Sound Stones 084. Day of the Eclipse 088. Runaways 089. Hair of the Dog 091. ThunderCubs Part - I 092. ThunderCubs Part - II 093. ThunderCubs Part - III 094. ThunderCubs Part - IV 095. ThunderCubs Part - V 096. The Totem of Dera 097. The Chain of Loyalty 098. Crystal Canyon (episode) 099. Telepathy Beam 100. Exile Isle 101. Key of Thundera 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 103. The Formula 104. Locket of Lies 105. Bracelet of Power 106. Wild Workout 110. The Last Day 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 113. Return to Thundera - Part III 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV 123. The Mossland Monster Merchandise The following toys and figures based on the character were produced by various Toy companies 'LJN and affiliate companies' 'Bandai Toys' 'Miniatures' 'Statues' Gallery Trouble_with_Time_cap_(2).jpg Trouble_with_Time_cap_(5).jpg Garden of Delights2.jpg Garden of Delights5.jpg Garden of Delights9.jpg TSBTS_11.jpg Fireballs of Plun-Darr 1.jpg Fireballs of Plun-Darr 2.jpg Fireballs of Plun-Darr 3.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Thunderians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Peter Newman